


Drink for Two

by TLen



Category: Dallas (TV 1978)
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-01
Updated: 2004-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2004<br/>Serie: Dallas<br/>Paarung: J.R. Ewing/Cliff Barnes<br/>Code: R<br/>Bäh-Challenge</p>
<p>Dank einer zufällig gesehen Kabel1-Werbung ist mir wieder eingefallen, was für mich das ultimative Ekel-Pairing (in mehrerlei Hinsicht) wäre. Und, Aisling, expliziter geht wirklich nicht. Das mag sich bitte jeder selber ausmalen oder wer will auch fortsetzen.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: Leider gehören mir die Jungs und Mädels nicht. Ich habe sie nur für ein bisschen Fanfiction-Spaß ausgeborgt. Damit sollen keine Urheberrechte verletzt werden. Und natürlich wird damit nichts verdient. Beachtet die Altersangabe und geht wo anders spielen, wenn ihr zu jung seit oder euch am Thema stört.</p>
<p>Vielen Dank an Lady Charena fürs Beta.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drink for Two

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Drink for Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185944) by [TLen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen)



> 2004  
> Serie: Dallas  
> Paarung: J.R. Ewing/Cliff Barnes  
> Code: R  
> Bäh-Challenge
> 
> Dank einer zufällig gesehen Kabel1-Werbung ist mir wieder eingefallen, was für mich das ultimative Ekel-Pairing (in mehrerlei Hinsicht) wäre. Und, Aisling, expliziter geht wirklich nicht. Das mag sich bitte jeder selber ausmalen oder wer will auch fortsetzen.
> 
> Disclaimer: Leider gehören mir die Jungs und Mädels nicht. Ich habe sie nur für ein bisschen Fanfiction-Spaß ausgeborgt. Damit sollen keine Urheberrechte verletzt werden. Und natürlich wird damit nichts verdient. Beachtet die Altersangabe und geht wo anders spielen, wenn ihr zu jung seit oder euch am Thema stört.
> 
> Vielen Dank an Lady Charena fürs Beta.

"Jetzt gehen Sie zu weit, Barnes."

"Ach wirklich; Ewing?" Cliff Barnes lächelte zynisch und schwenkte den Whisky in seinem Glas herum. "Ich weiß, für Ewing Oil würden Sie alles tun, J.R. Wenn nicht..." Er zuckte geringschätzig mit den Schultern. "Ich bin sicher, Bobby würde sich als kooperativer erweisen."

J.R. schnaubte nur abfällig, als der Name seines Bruders fiel.

"Sehen Sie es doch so", fuhr Cliff fort, "Wir bekommen beide, was wir wollen: Sie Ihre Anteile an Ewing Oil zurück, ich ein bisschen Spaß, das Mindeste, was Sie mir schulden, immerhin haben Sie dafür gesorgt, dass meine Frau mich verlassen hat. Und außerdem..." Er deutete auf die Videokamera, welche in der Ecke stand. "Eine nette Erinnerung, die sich später noch als nützlich erweisen kann:"

"Wollen Sie mich erpressen, Barnes? Das hat noch nie funktioniert. Sie sind noch dümmer, als ich dachte. Ich werde Sie fertig machen."

Cliff rutschte von der Kante seines Schreibtisches, auf der er gesessen hatte, stellte sein Glas ab und trat auf seinen Besucher zu. "Leere Worte, Ewing, nichts als leere Worte. Sie machen mir keine Angst mehr, jetzt sitze ich am längeren Hebel."

J:R. starrte sein Gegenüber an, sagte aber nichts, sich wohl bewusst, dass, sollte er nicht auf Barnes’ Bedingungen eingehen, dieser die Aktien an Bobby verkaufen würde, was seinem Bruder die Mehrheit in der Firma ihres Vaters einbringen würde.

Cliff lächelte. "So lange habe ich darauf gewartet, zu sehen, wie sich der große J:R: Ewing wie ein Wurm am Boden windet. Ich werde den Anblick genießen, wenn Sie mich erst anflehen..."

"Sie vergessen nur eines", unterbrach ihn J:R: wütend. "Ihr schmutziger, kleiner Plan wird nicht funktionieren. Sie sind so gar nicht mein Typ."

"Ach wirklich?" Cliff grinste, trat dann schnell an ihn heran und küsste J.R. hart, während er ihm grob in den Schritt fasste.

J.R. schnappte nach Luft als Barnes von ihm abließ und er zu seinem Entsetzen feststellte, dass er da tatsächlich etwas zu fassen bekommen hatte.

"Ihr Whisky", Cliff deutete auf das Glas in der Hand des anderen, "Enthielt ein kleines aber feines Mittelchen, dass dafür sorgen wird, dass Sie genau so sein werden, wie ich es möchte."

Er lachte laut auf. "Und nun, Ewing, lassen Sie die Hosen runter."

Ende


End file.
